world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
F.O.E
Profile Biography = An Entity’s Purpose: The entity known as F.O.E first found itself in existence centuries ago in a cemetery. Having no knowledge of who it was or where it came from the spirit other the letters that adorned the grave he raised from F.O.E floated meaninglessly through the cemetery. As time passed the spirit discovered mainly feats it was capable of and began to rally the many stray souls within the abandoned cemetery. Seeing the place as its territory he began haunting it intensely, scaring away any who dared enter. It didn’t take long before a brave and hardy warrior, having heard tales of the entity that haunted the cemetery, traveled there to vanquish it. The brave warrior however stood no chance against the unearthly force that was F.O.E. After a valiant battle with the spirit the soldier expired. In anger F.O.E sealed his soul within the warrior’s own sword and possessed his armor. This battle had awoken something within the spirit leading F.O.E to venture away from the cemetery in search for opposition. F.O.E now overcome with this lust for battle found many opponents. For each he defeated it would seal their souls or bind them to forever do his bidding. But this entity was not consumed by its lust, but rather fueled by it. Cunning and devious the entity would even befriend potential allies, train them to the point where it felt they were worthy, even save their lives again and again, only to betray and slaughter them later. It saw no such thing as friend or foe, but only those who it would fight next…; and it would do anything for that fight. |-|Abilities = Spirit Physiology: F.O.E's Spirit Physiology includes the following abilities: *'Empathy' – F.O.E is capable of senses feels of anger, fear, or pain. *'Flight' – F.O.E is a spirit and thus capable of flight *'Intangibility' – F.O.E takes on a Non-Corporeal State when he does not possess something. *'Invisibility' – F.O.E is invisible when he does not possess something. *'Phantasm Manipulation' – The ability to commune with and control the souls of the dead. *'Possession'– F.O.E is capable of possessing corpses, skeletons, armor, weapons, and certain objects. *'Telekinesis (Non-Corporeal State)' – F.O.E is capable of using telekinesis only when he does not possess something. Possession: F.O.E is capable of possessing corpses, skeletons, armor, weapons, and certain objects. Depending on what he is possessing certain special properties appear alongside what the object would naturally have. The Special Properties are – *'Living Armor State' – When F.O.E possesses a suit of armor he automatically gains knowledge of the last person who wore it, allowing him to harness the skill of however wore it last. *'Living Weapon State' – When F.O.E possesses a weapon he becomes capable of amplifying feels of anger, fear and pain within the wielder. This can cause the wielder to go into a flying rage at the most minor of things, fear the most harmless things, etc. *'Walking Corpse' – When F.O.E possesses a corpse he can slightly decrease the rate of decomposition, although is unable to stop it entirely. Other Special Properties - *When F.O.E is in its Non-Corporeal State this ability works in a different way. Passing through someone's body yields to him knowledge about that person, including their weaknesses and strengths. The longer he stays within contact with them the more knowledge is yielded. Although prolonged contact can lead to the death of the Target. Phantasm Manipulation: The ability to commune with and control the souls of the dead. This ability also enables the user to induce large amounts of fear into the hearts of others and use spirits to cause chaos. F.O.E is capable of controlling different kinds of spirits: *Phantoms *Shades *Specters *Wraiths *Ghosts Ghost-Light A ghastly energy that looks passively emits from F.O.E’s person. Thanks to this even when he is in his Non-Corporeal State he can be seen to a mild degree. He is capable of focusing this energy to use it as an attack, allowing him to drain life-force from his foe. *Passive: **Ghost-Light emits a faint glow that ranges from pale blue to crimson red. This also works as a resistance to magic that would normally deal great harm to undead. *Active: **F.O.E sends the energy out as an attack in one of 2 forms. Either a burst that surrounds him or a highly-concentrated blast from his hand. It returns to him shortly after. Sealing F.O.E is capable of sealing spells, tools and/or weapons, and an even other spirits within objects or willing people. He tends to use this ability as punishment for those who challenge him, although he must wear down his opponent before he can seal them. Category:Character Category:Syphon